


Our Sort Of Anniversary

by FaithIsAccidental



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithIsAccidental/pseuds/FaithIsAccidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the 413 days episode of Fairy Tail and I just loved it. So I wrote a fanfic on it, and this is what came out. Hope you guys like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sort Of Anniversary

It had been over a year since Juvia had first met Gray. She'd been counting the days since he had saved her from a long and almost certainly fatal fall. 413 days. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated his company and how much she cared for the ice mage. Although, in hindsight, the bluenette realised that she probably should have done something 48 days ago. Back when it had been exactly a year since they met. That wuld have made more sense, but she wasn't exactly one for doing things like everyone else did. She liked to express herself in her own, individual way. She sat there and thought about what she could get him for their sort of anniversary.   
The more she thought of what to get Gray for the occassion, the harder it seemed. He mostly kept himself to himself, he hadn't even told her his favourite colour. She just assumed that it was blue since that was hers and she wanted the both of them to have as much in common as possible. She knew that he had a habit of stripping down to his boxers. She didn't mind that too much since it gave her the chance to gaze at his perfect, muscular body. But, on the other hand, it did mean that she probably shouldn't buy him clothes as he'd probably lose them somewhere as he stripped. Juvia thought about what people would usually get others to mark an anniversary, thinking that they could give her some inspiration. Trade meaningful gifts, go to a romantic dinner together, watch a movie together or... Juvia's last thought was a lot more intimate than the others. She ruled out the third option pretty quickly since she didn't know what his favourite film was and she was pretty sure he didn't like the kind of films that she did. She also ruled out the first one since he didn't make it too clear what kind of things he liked. That left only two options. She knew which one she'd rather do with her beloved Gray-sama, but also knew that he probably wouldn't approve of that choice. She was left with only one option. A romantic dinner. The hardest thiing would be getting him to agree to come, but she'd have to find a way since it was a special occassion.   
Juvia left her dorm in Fairy Hills for the first time that day. It was already two in the afternoon and she had to make a reservation for later on and get Gray to come along to the dinner, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. The bluenette had some money saved up for today, ready to get the ice mage something for this day, so money shoulnd't be an issue for her. She knew exactly which restaurant was the best in town. It wasn't exactly a mystery since it was published in nearly every magazine. A few minutes later and Juvia arrived. She checked the name above the door just to make sure. The Golden Rose. The name was perfect for the person she was bringing here too. Juvia had heard only good things about this restaurant and hoped that it would have at least one table available for tonight.   
A few minutes later, Juvia emerged from the restaurant, a huge smile spread across her lips. She'd manage to get the very last table left in the restaurant for eight 'o' clock. That gave her four and a half hours to think of a way to get Gray to agree to come with her. She could always just ask him up front, but he'd probably say no or make up some excuse why he couldn't come. She could always try tricking him into coming. But then it wouldn't feel right, lying to Gray-sama. She'd just have to risk it and ask him up front, then at least she wouldn't feel guilty for lying to him, and if she did lie to him, he could just walk out on her, leaving her alone and crying and wishing things could be different. Her mind began to wander deeper and deeper into her little fantasy as she stood there, motionless in front of the restaurant. Juvia shook her head in order to make the thoughts disappear from her mind and bring herself back to reality.   
Juvia walked through the large double doors into the guild. This was the first place she thought about looking for Gray. And if he wasn't here, there were plenty of peoople who might know where she could find him. The water mage scanned the room, looking for Gray. She fixated on a head of black hair, but quickly realised that it was too long to be Gray's. It was Gajeel-kun. Another quick look around the room and Gray wasn't anywhere to be seen. Hopefully, he hadn't gone out on a job. Just to be sure, she checked with the one person who knew about everything that went on in the guild.  
"Mira-san, do you know where Gray-sama is?" The barmaid thought for a second before answering.  
"I don't think he's been in all day, so you might be able to find him at his house".  
"Thanks Mira-san". The bluenette smiled at the barmaid as she thanked her for her help before heading out to go and look for Gray.   
She reached Gray's house in about fifteen minutes. He didn't live that far away from the guild and it made her wonder why he was always so late coming into the guild. Mustering up all the confidence she could, Juvia knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. She sighed in disappointment. Just before she was about to turn around and walk off, the door opened, bringing her face to face with the raven haired mage.   
"Yeah?" His voice seemed a bit more cold than usual, like something was bothering him. She considered leaving and trying again some other time, but this was a special day. She had to try. Even if she got turned down again. She wouldn't know if she didn't try.   
"Juvia made a reservation at a restaurant for our 413th day anniversary and she was hoping that Gray-sama could come with her". Gray's face scrunched up in confusion.  
"413th day? What kind of anniversary is that?"  
"It's been 413 days since Juvia met you, and she wanted to do something special together".  
"Ok, ummm... Why 413 days though?"  
"Well, the numbers not important, just spending the night with Gray-sama will make it perfect".  
"Ummm... I'm not saying I'm going or anything, just out of curiosity, what restaurant?"  
"The Golden Rose". Gray thought about the name. It seemed kinda familiar, and started to think about where he heard the name. "Juvia heard that it was a really good restaurant and she wanted to make things as nice as possible for Gray-sama". Now he remembered where he heard the name. Some magazine he read whilst on a train to a job. It wasn't exactly the best read in the world, but it kept him occupied for a bit.   
"Ummm... Yeah, sure. At least it'll take my mind off that"  
"That?" Juvia questioned.  
"I'll tell you later, afterwards. We'll just have to have a good time, come on". A huge smile beamed across Juvia's face as she nodded. She decided to try and take advantage of the situation and placed her hand in his. "Hey!" Juvia tilted her head back slightly to look Gray in the eye before widening her smile at him.   
"Do you want Juvia to let go?"  
"Ummmm...." Gray didn't really have an answer for her. He didn't really mind it and by telling her to let go, it might cause the water works to start. The last time that happened the whole guild was flooded. "No it's fine". Juvia was delighted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and grabbed on tightly, her head against his chest. "Oi! That's not fine though".   
"Sorry Gray-sama" she said with a small smile.


End file.
